characterfandomcom-20200223-history
National Children's Home Charity (NCH) Videos
National Children's Home Charity (NCH) Videos is a VHS company for kids. Videos #Children's Picture House (1990) #Rupert and Friends (1990) #The 5 Firends (1991) #Postman Pat and Company (1992) #Spot and Friends (1993) #My Best Friends (1993) #My Best Friends Too (1994) #Children's TV Favourites (1995) #Perfect Picture House (1995) #Children's Sensational Summer Fun (1995) #Party For Pudsey (1996) #Children's Toybox (1997) List of Shows which where on the Videos #Count Duckula #Huckleberry Hound #Fireman Sam #Paddington Bear #Barney #Rupert #Noggin the Nog #Stoppit and Tidyup #Jimbo and the Jet-Set #Pigeon Street #The Raggy Dolls #Broomstick Cottage #The Shoe People #Tales of Aesop #Postman Pat #Charlie Chalk #Bertha #Spot #Noddy #James the Cat #Rosie and Jim #The Herbs #Revolting Rhymes #Astro Farm #Spider! #SuperTed #Pingu #Sooty #Tots TV #Old Bear #Bump #Teddy Trucks #Huxley Pig #Topsy and Tim #Little Polar Bear #Button Moon #Monty #The Adventures Of The Garden Fairies #Johnson and Friends #Bananas in Pyjamas #Rainbow Children's Picture House #﻿Count Duckula - Transylvanian Homesick Blues #Huckleberry Hound - Jungle Bungle #Fireman Sam - Norman's Pitfall #Paddington Goes to School #Barney's TV Act Rupert and Friends #Rupert and the Magic Ball #Noggin the Nog and the Pie #Stoppit and Tidyup - Eat Your Greens #Jimbo and the Jet-Set Down Under #Pigeon Street - All in a Day's Work The 5 Friends #Paddington Bear - Please Look After This Bear #The Raggy Dolls - The Special Offer #Broomstick Cottage - The Cat #The Shoe People - The Great Sledge Race #Tales of Aesop - The Tortoise and the Hare Postman Pat and Company #Postman Pat - Pat's Foggy Day #Charlie Chalk - Edward Keeps Fit #Postman Pat - Letters on Ice #Bertha - The Burglars Spot and Friends #Spot - Where's Spot #Noddy - The Great Car Race #James the Cat - Friends #The Raggy Dolls - The Winter Swan #Spot - Spot Goes to School My Best Friends #Noddy's New Friend #Rupert And The Knight #Rosie And Jim - Automata #Postman Pat's Birthday #The Herbs - Chives Catch Cold #Fireman Sam - Brass Band #Revolting Rhymes - Goldilocks And The Three Bears #Astro Farm - Astro Dragon #Spider! - Panda Comes To Stay #Superted Kicks Up Dust #Pingu's Circus #Paddington Bear - Do It Yourself #Sooty - A to Z Animals #Tots TV - Camel My Best Friends Too #Old Bear - Little Bear's Big Race #Fireman Sam - Lost in the Fog #Tots TV - Hedgehog #Pingu the Icicle Musician #Bump and the Talking Tree #Teddy Trucks - Rosie's Day Out #Noddy's New Friends (Save on the VHS My Best Firends) #Superted's Dream #Rosie and Jim - Painting #Spot Goes to the Fair #Postman Pat's Rainy Day Children's TV Favourites #Huxley Pig's Cinderella #Noddy - The Great Car Race (Save on the VHS Spot and Friends) #Spot Goes to The Circus #Paddington Bear Hits the Jackpot #Topsy and Tim Go to the Park #Pingu at the Doctors #Old Bear - Market Day #Charlie Chalk - Mildred's Day Off #Postman Pat's Tractor Express #Tots TV - Super Tiny #The Raggy Dolls - The Dark Wood Perfect Picture House #Paddington Bear Makes a Bid #Noddy Gets a New Job #Spot's Lost Bone #The Raggy Dolls - After The Storm #Pingu - Grandpa is Ill #Rosie and Jim - Sailing #The Little Polar Bear - The Snow Storm #Postman Pat's Birthday (Save on the VHS My Best Friends) #Spider! - Frog Change #Button Moon - Winter Sports For The Frozen Vegetables Children's Sensational Summer Fun #The Raggy Dolls - A Trip to the Sea #Monty Gets The Blame #The Adventures Of The Garden Fairies - The Garden In Summer #Fireman Sam - Deep Trouble For Sam #Spider! - Classroom Distractions #Pingu at The Fair #Tots TV - Tom's Colour Quiz #Charlie Chalk - The Feast Party For Pudsey #Postman Pat's Birthday (Save on the VHS My Best Friends) #Fireman Sam - Brass Band (Save on the VHS My Best Friends) #Pingu's Birthday #Noddy Cheers Up Big-Ears #The Raggy Dolls - Happy Binday #Topsy and Tim Have a Birthday Party #Monty's Magic Trick #Pigeon Street - Pigeon Post #Johnson and Friends - Playing Games #Charlie Chalk - There Are No Roads on Merrytwit #Rosie and Jim - Milking Children's Toybox #Bananas in Pyjamas - Dreamtime #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Rainbow - The Clock Struck One #Pingu at the Fairground (Save on the VHS Children's Sensational Summer Fun) #The Raggy Dolls - The Royal Tour #Spider - Little Miss M #Button Moon - Winter Sports For The Frozen Vegetables (Save on the VHS Perfect Picture House)